


Don't leave me alone (Stupid Mullet)

by avacadoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Langst, M/M, Sad Lance (Voltron), Sick Character, Sick Lance (Voltron), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avacadoo/pseuds/avacadoo
Summary: Lance is left in the castle alone with a cold after the team leaves for a week long mission, so he tries to find other ways to entertain himself.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 237





	Don't leave me alone (Stupid Mullet)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was literally written at two am JFCCC! Sorry for any spelling errors, this was done on my phone lol

Lance sniffled into a new tissue for about the 178th time today, tossing the tissue into the mini trashcan next to his bed. He wasn't counting it at first, but after a little while the amount of times he had to get a tissue became far too ridiculous for him not to keep track. 

You see, 3 weeks before he got this stubborn space cold, Hunk caught it from a sick olkarion when they had another meeting there. Then from Hunk, it passed on to Shiro, who then gave it to Pidge, who passed it to Keith. And of course Keith was the one who got him sick, he was taking care of Keith 24/7 after he got the weird ass space virus. What kind of shitty boyfriend what he be if he couldn't help his mullet man out? Besides, Keith was acting like a little kid with the cold the entire time he was sick, and it was far too endearing to resist from hugging him every couple minutes. Who was he to resist hugging a sick Keith? He reminded him too much of his little brother, so Lance wanted to do everything he could to make him feel better. 

Although it was a pretty bad cold for the team, they all got over it in a couple of days max, Keith taking the longest at 4 days. But not Lance. He has been suffering with this stupid cold for almost a week and a half now. It's not his fault he has such a shitty immune system, blame his mom's genes, not him. Her colds lasted even longer than his, she once had one that lasted for a month and a couple of days. 

Usually Allura and Shiro would be on his ass telling him to go to the training room and do something productive by mow, but after he passed out with a fever literally 2 minutes after training on level one, they let him off the hook due to the seriousness of his condition. They told him to go to bed, and asked Coran and Pidge to make some fancy space medicine that would help relieve the cold symptoms so he'd feel a bit better. 

Although they had tried their best to help Lance out, Shiro and Allura didn't dwell on it much. Besides, they had a week long mission full of going to planets and discussing important news/events in space, they couldn't waste time on a "little" cold. They weren't going alone, of course. They were supposed to bring Voltron along with them, but since Lance was sick, they had to leave the blue lion (and Lance!) behind. They tried multiple times to reschedule the meeting for another day, but it wasn't possible, and Lance was taking far too long to recover. The team had been gone for about a week now, and Lance was chilling in the castle by himself.

Keith promised him that he would come back as soon as possible, saying that as soon as he was back from the mission he would never leave Lance's side. Lance smiled at that, giving Keith a tiny peck on his cheek before he left, but he told Keith he wouldn't believe him unless they cuddled together and watched space movies. Keith agreed, so for the entire day before he left for the mission, they watched this cringy galran drama on the couch while eating Hunk's famous space burritos. It was pretty nice since he got to spend some time with Keith before he left. /p>

The only thing that comforted him right now was that Lance wasn't entire alone. The space mice were still here to cuddle with him and gossip together, and Lotor would come down occasionally to make sure Lance was alright and bring him takeout. Lance used to hate the guy back when he thought he likes Allura, but after Lotor complimented his skin one day and they started talking about self care, they pretty much became best friends. 

Besides the occasion Lotor drop-bys, Lance has been locked up in his room for a week now, and only gets out of bed when he starts to crave space burritos. Sure his burritos aren't as good as Hunk's, but they still remind him off his mom's traditional Cuban cooking. Besides, it was just plain unfair to compare Lance's amateur cooking to Hunk's Gordon Ramsay level cooking talent. Anyone would look like a shit cook compared to that, not just Lance.

Lance was now currently curled up on his bed with the space mice, all sharing a comfy blanket together. He woke up from his nap about 50 minutes ago because Lotor came over to check up on him and being him some takeout. They were sitting down and talking animatedly for a little while about random subjects before Lotor was called over, beckoning their conversation to an end. After Lotor had left, he went back to his bed and just sat there chilling for a while, before the space mice came him and decided to chill with him, thus leading to their current situation. 

He drank another sip of his traditional galran tea (courtesy of Lotor, of course.) and grabbed the remote to flip through space channels. The space mice were looking at the selections on the tv disapprovingly, drinking from their mini cups of galran tea as well, and nibbling on some nuts that Lance had found in the cabinet for them. Nothing good was on right now, just a bunch of news and overly dramatic romantic comedies. As he was scrolling through, the space mice squeaked in happiness when they noticed that this old ass Altean cartoon came on, so he decided to watch that with them. The mice had curled up right next to him, and there was even one snoring on the top of his head, which Lance thought was pretty cute.

"This sucks balls." Lance muttered to himself as the Altean on the screen made another corny joke that was in no way funny at all, despite the overused laugh track playing in the background. Lance reached for the remote slowly, only to be bit on the finger and receive a squeak of disapproval from the space mouse curled up next to him.

"Ugh, I won't turn it off then, just let me get out." He grumbled, getting up from under the blanket. The mice looked at him quizzically for a moment, but turned back to their show after the laughing track started playing again.

Lance rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at then childishly but went out of bed nonetheless. He headed to the living room, thinking he would just take a quick nap there, before the main screen lit up with a communication request. Lance got up and got the accept button after seeing it was from Keith, then sat back down again. 

"Lance. Love of my life, my sweet, my perfect boyfriend, did I tell you how much I love you recently?" Keith asked guiltily after seeing his boyfriend's face appear on the screen. 

Lance glared at his boyfriend. Keith would never say some sappy shit like that unless he really fucked up, or he just acting super galra like. And he doubted it was the latter. 

"What the heck happened?" He asked snappily, already thinking up possible excuses Keith may conjure up in head. Yeah, he had a cold, but he wasn't stupid.

Keith scoffed at that. "Why do you always have to assume the worst in me?"

"You never say corny shit like that unless you're about to give me bad news after. Now tell me what's wrong." Lance sniffed, grabbing a tissue while waiting for Keith's answer.

Keith sighed. 

"Alright, you got me. We kind of have a setback? The olkarion have this ceremony/parade that takes an entire day, and Allura said it would be disrespectful and we could risk hurting our alliance if we don't stay for it." Keith explained, rubbing at the back of head nervously.

Lance sniffed, but this time it wasn't from the cold. 

"So you won't be coming back to the castle tomorrow?" He asked sadly, fiddling with his hands. 

Keith shook his head.

Lances face bloomed red in anger, and Keith would have found it adorable if not for the circumstances they were in right now. 

"Both you and the olkarion are stupid. Oh and by the way, I hate your mullet. The style lost the hype literally 500 years ago." He insulted childishly, heading over to the screen to end the call. 

"Wait, Lance-" Lance didn't even let Keith finish before ending the call.

Lance screamed into his pillow as soon as the call ended. Tomorrow was going to be the longest day of his life.

He turned around to lay on his back, already regretting what he said to Keith. What if something happened t him, and that would be the only words he remembers Lance saying? Not "I love you" or "you mean the world" the words that would be ringing though his head would be "I hate your mullet."

Lance teared up at the thought of losing Keith like that, and immediately called Keith back to tell him that he loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two coming soon if y'all want? Constructive criticism is heavily appreciated! ^^


End file.
